


Hey, Hey, What Can I Do

by ThunderThighsMish (Voib)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Porn, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Edgeplay, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties-Wearing Dean Winchester, Past Castiel/Amelia Novak, Prostitution, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rope Bondage, Sex Worker Dean Winchester, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sub Dean, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voib/pseuds/ThunderThighsMish
Summary: Castiel arrived at his usual room, room sixteen, and slipped inside, closing the door behind him. He sighed and turned around, strangely happy to be in the dark and confining room. The room had no windows and was lit with a few naked light bulbs that hung from the ceiling. The furniture was simple and easy to clean of any contaminants or fluids, with a simple couch in the middle of the room and a bed against one wall.Dean was waiting in the middle, as alluring as possible and as casual as usual, like he wasn’t doing sex work for money. Not that there was anything wrong with that. If there was a demand, then who was Castiel to dehumanize the people who supplied?





	Hey, Hey, What Can I Do

**Author's Note:**

> This took me such a long time to write because I switched tenses _twice_. 
> 
> As a fair warning, this doesn't end happy. There is no happy ending suggested, but I don't blame you if you try to imagine one. I might try to write one, but this feels complete and I don't want to force a story to completion. 
> 
> There is also main comprised of porn. There's some lingerie, rope bondage, wax play, edge play and general D/s stuff. If thats not your thing, then why did you click on this? 
> 
> Special thanks to the beta that helped me get through my awful 2AM writing and tense problem. Thanks, [FPwoper!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper)

Amelia bowed her head as the minister began the prayer. Her blonde hair fell into her face and Castiel kept his eyes on her, transfixed. He closed his eyes briefly, to make everyone think he was trying to project his thoughts to a meaningless God, but he opened them and looked around at the people who had attended today’s mass. 

The group consisted of old, white pessimists and while Castiel wasn’t too far from them, he liked to think he was different. 

He’d disgraced his meaningless God and had been continuing in his façade for close to eight years now, longer than he had been married to Amelia. And Claire, whose tiny hand was clasped with his in prayer, was the only thing keeping his marriage from falling apart. She felt him shifting and looked up to him, her light blue eyes looking dull in the light streaming in from the church’s stained glass. 

Castiel smiled down at her and brought her closer, wrapping an arm around her—trying to comfort both her and himself. 

_**Later that night.** _

Castiel didn’t expect Amelia to ask questions about where he went at night anymore. She had stopped trying to save their marriage from becoming little more than a legal obligation years ago . She seemed to think that Castiel went out to drink to try and drown his fears, his desires, his disdain, so she always reminded him to cook Claire breakfast in the morning—something that he felt was a true emotional obligation. 

Tonight, Castiel pulled on a worn coat and entered the streetlights of their residential neighborhood. The cold air made his breath billow out in front of him like smoke, and Castiel rubbed his hands together to get some warmth into them. 

Castiel walked down the side roads until he made it to the center of town. He sidestepped a murky puddle and walked down a familiar alley. Used condoms and garbage littered the ground, making Castiel consider where he placed his feet. The nondescript door on the side of the blood-red-brick building pulled open with a creak and Castiel entered, casting a quick glance behind him to make sure no one saw. 

The smell of stale sweat and cigarette smoke made him wrinkle his nose. The bouncer, a man named Benny with a southern accent and quick wit, waved him in with a flick of his hand. Castiel nodded to him in greeting before he entered the second doorway. 

The walls turned from dingy white to blood red as Castiel entered. The floorplan continued down a hall and then down a rickety flight of stairs that led to the main attraction. 

Castiel entered, the flashing lights making everything a rainbow blur before he by passed the usual stages filled with gyrating bodies and sparkling thongs on glitter covered skin. 

A second bouncer, one that Castiel didn’t know very well, nodded to him and waved him towards the back rooms of the joint; a place where most didn’t venture. 

“Dean is in the back. I know you know the procedures already, but no touching without consent. No fluid contact pertaining to semen, blood, excrements—” Castiel cringed at the word, “—or unwanted saliva. You _will_ use a condom for any sexual contact of any kind including oral sex, anal sex or any _other_ orifices. All escorts are under contract to be on PrEP.” The man grabbed a clipboard off of the wall with some plain looking contracts stacked on top. He shoved them into Castiel’s hands with a pen and left him there, likely to check on Dean before the fun happened. 

Castiel signed and initialed where he needed to before he hung the clipboard back onto the nail on the wall. He sat down on the little wooden waiting bench while the bouncer came back down the hall. 

“Your appointment is ready,” he said gruffly, guiding Castiel down the small hallway. 

There were thick curtains all along the two sides of the hallway, covering up the quickies that the patrons had with the dancers from the front of the joint. Dirty talk that sounded listless and rehearsed, emanating from curtained rooms on either side, followed Castiel down the hallway and towards the back. 

Castiel arrived at his usual room, room sixteen, and slipped inside, closing the door behind him. He sighed and turned around, strangely happy to be in the dark and confining room. The room had no windows and was lit with a few naked light bulbs that hung from the ceiling. The furniture was simple and easy to clean of any contaminants or fluids, with a simple couch in the middle of the room and a bed against one wall. 

Dean was waiting in the middle, as alluring as possible and as casual as usual, like he wasn’t doing sex work for money. Not that there was anything wrong with that. If there was a demand, then who was Castiel to dehumanize the people who supplied? 

Dean had a relaxed look on his face, like he was prepared to greet an old friend on any other place on earth. 

Castiel couldn’t consider them friends. But Dean tried. 

“Long day?” Dean asked, interested in an answer. His face had some subtle makeup that made his defined brow quirk with much more intensity. 

“I had church. You know how I feel about church,” Castiel supplied. He didn’t feel like doing emotional thinking today, and he hoped that his demeanor reflected that. 

“Right into it, then? I can go for that,” Dean responded, a devilish look on his face. He got up, robe flaring out around him as he spun around and went to untie his robe, letting the silk fabric fall to the floor. It revealed the delicate skin of his strong shoulders which led down to the stiff, unrelenting security of his corset and the tight lacing holding it together. Under that was his garter belt, panties and stockings, all in striking black silk with lace trim. Dean easily completed the look with some black pumps. 

“Well, aren't you dressed up?” Castiel commented. He made his way towards the other man, humming under his breath, while Dean was holding his. Cas brought his hand down along the garter belt’s silky texture, loving the way it felt on his skin. Cas would bet that Dean liked the way it felt even more. 

“Only for you,” Dean breathed out. 

And wasn’t that just a _blatant_ lie?

“While you look so alluring in those heels, I want you to take them off, along with those stockings. Leave the belt,” Castiel said, giving Dean some room to work. Castiel went back towards the cabinets built into the wall and assessed the supplies he was given. Only the supplies that wouldn’t leave too serious of marks were accessible to the patrons of the club. Castiel chose some blood red silk rope, a blindfold and a two tea candles. 

He brought them over to where Dean was facing away from him, setting his stockings flat on a side table, and turned him around by his arm. 

Dean looked down to Castiel’s hands, curious as to what lie ahead, and gave a hum of approval. 

“Arms out, please. Place your feet shoulder width apart,” Castiel commanded, untying the rope and placing the two strands parallel to each other. He put the ends of the rope through the loop at the other end, placing the entirety of the loop over Dean’s broad shoulders. He pulls it tight, but not too tight, and begins to wrap the ends higher up on his chest, over his pecs. 

He walked to the other side of Dean, to where the man looked relaxed, eyes closed and head tilted downwards. The rope went over one shoulder, through the loop on the front and then back over the opposite shoulder. Castiel finished the look with a half hitch and a figure eight weave. 

He left his hand on Dean’s back, resting on the warm skin and vibrant freckles, before he gently nudged Dean towards the bed. 

Castiel was sure that Dean didn't bother to open his eyes as he was guided to the bed, and it made Castiel’s chest warm up. 

_But that’s dangerous thinking_ , Cas thought to himself. _I can’t begin to rely on someone I can’t have_. 

Dean was laid out on the bed, face up, with his eyes still closed. Castiel took this as a good opportunity to tie the blindfold over Dean’s eyes. 

“Sir?” Dean asked. 

“Yes?”

“Did you want to bind my hands?” Dean said. It’s said as less of a question and more of a suggestion. 

_Dean always seems to know what I need_ , Castiel conceded to himself. 

Castiel silently tied more red silk rope around Dean’s hands and up to the headboard, checking that it wasn’t too tight. 

And Castiel stepped back to observe his work. The deep colors of the rope worked so perfectly with Dean’s panties and garter belt, making him look like a perfect sin. 

But only _Castiel’s_ sin. 

Castiel lit the tea candles on the side table next to the bed. They didn’t add much illumination to the room, but Castiel imagined that they made Dean’s skin look more golden and brilliant. 

Castiel looked back at Dean. His bulge was noticeable through the small panties, even if they hadn’t done anything too sexual yet, and Castiel could easily appreciate that. He gently set a hand on Dean’s knee, feeling the soft hairs as he slid his hand up, working his way to Dean’s inner thigh. 

With the action, Dean’s breath hitched. He finally let out a breath as Castiel settled his hand on his thigh. Dean’s fingers twitched from where they were tied up. 

Castiel removed his hand and brought it to Dean’s chest, over the arch of his pecs to his sternum. And finally, to Dean’s right nipple. 

Dean’s breathing ramped up again, showing his interest. His face, however, showed no emotion as he tried to focus on the sensations. 

Castiel pinched a nipple and Dean let out his first noise of the night, a little whine. Dean had always been particularly responsive to any sensation to his nipples, and Castiel planned on taking advantage of that. 

Dean shifted in his binds, arching his back up into the sensations happening on his chest, trying to thrust his cock into the open air. In that moment, Castiel slipped a finger under the edge of the panties and pulled them up and off of Dean’s straining cock so he can see the red of Dean’s cock. 

Dean’s toes curled in anticipation, his mouth letting out an impatient moan. 

Castiel ignored Dean, abandoned his cock, and gave Dean’s left nipple a flick. 

Dean huffed in annoyance. 

Castiel went back to Dean’s cock, gently thumbing over the sensitive head, until he finally took Dean into his hand. He didn't waste time and began to jack Dean at a steady rate. He stopped once to add lube to his hand, but continued teasing the heated member until Dean was strung tight. 

The green eyed man was letting soft moans and pants fall from his mouth unprompted. He had bitten his lip red at this point, and was making a pouting face. The lean muscle in his stomach became tighter and Dean became more and more worked up until he was on the edge of coming. 

Castiel reached over to one of the liquidized tea candles with the hand that wasn’t on Dean, and brought the flame high over Dean’s body before he tilted it and let the heated wax fall onto Dean’s chest. 

Dean let out a shocked huff as the heat touched his skin. He froze for a second before letting out a high pitched moan, practically begging for more. 

Castiel let more wax drip down Dean’s chest, the clear liquid becoming a white shock of purity on Dean’s chest. Castiel led the trail of wax down to Dean’s lower stomach and then stopped pouring. 

He jacked Dean more quickly now, bringing him even closer to the edge. And then he dropped some of the wax onto Dean’s inner thigh. 

Dean legs twitched violently at the sensation on such sensitive skin and he let out a little whine. “Please, sir?” 

Castiel had stopped his ministrations to watch Dean’s responses but soon began to continue teasing Dean. This time, he made sure to pour the wax next to the base of Dean’s cock. 

Soon enough, there wasn’t any wax left in the tea candles and Dean had been brought to the edge enough times that his cock was turning a bit purple. 

Castiel let go of Dean’s cock and nudged both of Dean’s legs apart. He applied some lube onto his fingers and pushed two into Dean’s hole. 

The man adjusted his hips to get a better angle and left himself limp to Castiel’s ministrations. He let out a gentle breath when Castiel found his prostate, and then a moan when Castiel did it again. 

Castiel’s other hand rejoined with Dean’s cock and begin to jerk it in a steady pattern, twisting his hand when he reached the head. 

Dean quickly made it back to the edge, thrusting his hips back onto Castiel’s fingers as he tried to seek more pleasure. His pleasure reached a crescendo and he let out a soft “ _Fuck_ ” in emphasis. 

“Come for me, sweetheart,” Castiel coaxed, watching Dean become unraveled right in front of him. Dean came across his chest, cock twitching in Castiel’s hand as he released the pressure building up inside of himself. 

Castiel made sure to stroke Dean through his orgasm, until he began to pull away from Castiel’s still-jerking hand. He let out some hitched breaths before trying to twitch away from Castiel’s overstimulating hands. 

“A–Ah. Too much. ‘S too _much_ ,” Dean whined. 

Castiel gave Dean a final stroke and pulled off of his cock and removing his fingers from Dean’s hole. 

Dean lay flat on the bed, pliant with endorphins. 

Castiel wiped his hands on a spare towel and untied Dean’s hands, massaging the wrists to get the blood flowing again. He brought his hands around Dean’s shoulders and urged him into a sitting position. He untied the silk ropes and pulled them off of Dean’s chest, leaving them in a pile on the ground. 

“Roll over, please,” Castiel said softly. “On your stomach.”

Dean obeyed easily and Castiel got to work massaging away any tension that Dean held in his shoulders. The man was so relaxed that Castiel was unsure if he was awake or not. 

After he’d finished the massage, Castiel carefully untied the blindfold from the back of Dean’s head. While Dean was still face down on the bed, Castiel wanted to make sure that he left the scene gently, not to bright lights and sensations. 

Castiel easily unhooked the garter belt and pulled the panties off of Dean’s legs, leaving him bare to the room and bare to Castiel. The clothes were easily thrown into a pile and the candles disposed of. The ropes were placed in a basket on one side of the room, so the staff could check them over for damage. 

Once the room was close to what it had been like when Castiel had first entered, he returned to Dean’s side at the bed. 

He rested his hand gently on the back of Dean’s neck, soothing the man. “Sweetheart, I need you to turn over for me.” 

Dean groggily turned over, opening his bleary eyes to Castiel’s face. “I think I fell asleep or somethin’.” 

“You did have a tough workout,” Castiel commended. 

“Did you get off?” Dean asked, concerned. 

“No, but I loved seeing you do so good for me, sweetheart. You were a _very_ good boy.”

“Well that’s just ‘cause you’re really good at doin’ the dom thing,” Dean said with a whimsical smile on his face. 

Castiel mirrored the smile, appreciative of Dean’s compliment. 

“Before I go, I just want to make sure that you get hydrated and I need to know if any of that wax hurt too much,” Castiel responded, entering caretaker mode. He got up off of the bed and went over to the small cabinet that held some post-scene snacks. He pulled out a sports drink (the red one since it was Dean’s favorite) and a granola bar. 

He set the granola bar on the bedside table and opened the sports drink for Dean, handing him the cap and the bottle while he drank. 

Dean finished up and set the bottle aside, opening up the granola bar. 

Castiel studied him with a sense of impending doom that he got every time he came to this joint. In a few minutes he would have to leave this place and rejoin the real world. He would have to go back to his daughter and wife (who Dean didn’t know about) and tie his marionette strings back on. He had to relearn his fatherly role; he had to become the perfect husband again. 

If Castiel had the opportunity, he would never leave the cheap mattress and rejoin society. But this wasn’t a fantasy novel, so Castiel got up and left without saying a goodbye, knowing that he would see Dean next week and everything would be back to normal in his little world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate it a whole bunch if you left a kudo and a comment! Giving me motivation to write makes everyone's day a little bit better :D


End file.
